Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 14
by Boredstick
Summary: Hi everyone, guess you re all hungry for more chapters huh Well here it is then, and as we are approaching the middle of the story Chapter 15 , I will take a break on it and focus on a new fanfic I m also writting, hopefully up very soon aswell...


_Chapter 14: The World Kept Safe_

Shocked by the unexpected attack on Brock, the militia decided to stand down, not sure what to do. Pikachu hissed at them, not sure if they were a threat to Giovanni and itself. It decided to back up into the helicopter, much safer inside should the militia decide to make an attack.

Chansey rushed to Brock´s aid, taking him away to examine his wounds. Shaken up by the sudden attack, Jenny quickly pulled herself together and retreated back to talk to the milita.

- Everyone, hold your position! We have an Pokemon inside the unknown helicopter, but we don´t have confirmation on who else might be inside. Until we confirm who else is in there, I want the area around the helicopter secured and civilans immediately evacuated should any signs indicate any form of danger, be it from the helicopter or from incoming enemies.

- Miss, we just recieved confirmation from earlier observations from both scouts and air forces that the helicopter is the private transportation for Giovanni Mortego. There is also a high probability that we might have civilians inside, one being his wife, Miss Delia Ketchum.

- I was afraid of such a scenario… with civilians inside the helicopter we can´t risk harming them in an attack, but I can´t ask the men to willingly risk their lives even more than they are.

Holding Jirachi in his arms, ready to leave, Max rushed out to Officer Jenny, which explained the situation. Max asked Jirachi if he could teleport any humans inside the helicopter out, but Jirachi was in too much pain to be of any assistance. Suddenly a distant roar was heard.

Lance and Dragonite were approaching, but Zapdos had managed to evade being detected, as it suddenly revealed itself and charged up a mighty Thunderbolt, ready to attack them.

A mighty shreech drew Zapdos´s attention, as an Aeroblast hit it with full strength. Lugia had returned to help, and as Zapdos fell towards the ground it quickly took a dive and caught Zapdos in midair, as Lugia used whatever strength it had left to carry Zapdos away from the Indigo Plateau. Breathing a sight of relief, Lance quickly told Dragonite to begin to land .

Not sure what else she should do, Delia turned to Oak, but he had already stopped breathing. Checking his pulse, Delia realized that she had to respect his final wish, even if it risked totally shattering her relationship with Giovanni, but also him and Ash. Delia gathered the documents in a breifcase beside them, as she called for the elevator to return up again.

The elevator doors opened, as Delia got filled with joy. It was Ash,. He quickly stepped out.

- Mom, I thought I almost lost you… are you alright, have you been hurt anywhere?

- No honey, I´m fine, just emotionally shocked after all that has happened recently.

- Even if the fire has almost begun to disappeared, its not safe to stay here, we have to get out as soon as possible, Tracey and some others are waiting at the mountain cabin for us to come.

- We have to go up first, James is immobile and needs our help. Jessie is there, maybe we can use Charizard to help move James safely. As for the rest of us, how are we going to travel?

- I´m sorry mom, I suspect that Charizard has already taken Bianca to Kanto, but Im sure that once Charizard reaches help then it won´t be long before someone comes back to help us.

- It´s funny, usually you´re the one saving the world, now they have to come to save us… but you made a difference today Ash, more than you could ever imagine, and once all of this is behind us then we can return to our new, normal lives. We´ll both start anew right Ash?

Ash turned, away from Delia, as he thought about when the elevator went down, with Misty in it. Telling Delia, she then told him that she saw her and Giovanni not too long ago.

- But I don´t understand, why would he do such a thing, I thought he´d finally changed!

- You´re right Ash, something wasn´t right… he didn´t respond to what I said, it was as if he was in a strange state of mind again, like a puppet on a string. But I think he was headed towards Kanto, so I´m sure that the millita would have got to him by now… I hope so…

Brock woke up, laying on a bed, as Nurse Joy told him to stay still, as she continued to treat him for electric paralysis, slowly restoring him to normal. Brock then grabbed her hand.

- Please Nurse Joy, tell them not to harm the Pikachu, its one of my friend´s Pokemon.

- Don´t worry Brock, the millita has trapped it inside Mortegio´s helicopter, and they´re still waiting for information on who else might be inside before they do anything drastic.

Max then rushed in, worried about Brock, but also joyful, as Brock asked what happened.

- Hoenn is secure, and the militia has found dad! Mom told me to stay here and wait while she goes to get him. If my dad is alright, then I´m sure that May probably is alright aswell!

- I hope so too Max, but all we can do is hope for the best. Once Johto is more secure, the milita will use all their resources to find any other survivors and civilians out there.

Jirachi was sleeping, too weak to stay awake, as its energy continued to decrease. Max shed a tear, fearing what might happen to Jirachi. Brock rose up from the bed and gathered his stuff.

- Brock wait, you need to rest, don´t risk any more injuries to yourself, you have to stay here!

- I´m sorry, but if I don´t act now then a Pokemon we all love and cherish will die, and I won´t let that happen. Thanky you Joy... Come on Max, let´s head for Forina and help save Jirachi!

Suddenly the walls blew up, as everyone screamed in fear, as millita and Pokemon fleed the area. Pikachu had got out of the helicopter and devastated the area with a mighty Thunderbolt.

Despite Officer Jenny´s requests, the milita tried to open fire, only for the attacks to be countered by Pikachu´s attacks, as the Millita got badly hurt by Pikachu´s electric blasts.

- Steelix! Do what you can to keep Pikachu away from harm and the militia! Don´t hold back!

Steelix let out a mighty roar, as Pikachu turned its gaze towards it. Feeling taunted, Pikachu felt the desire to strike, but then was compelled to enter the helicopter again, as Pikachu entered and slowly shut the doors. Confused to what just happened, Brock told Steelix to stand back and wait, doing whatever he can to not risking any serious harm to Pikachu.

Pikachu was then heard, apparently struggling somehow inside the helicopter. Electric flashes were seen through the glass, as Pikachu then screeched again, as if it had changed back into its evil counterpart. Knowing it was in pain, Brock couldn´t risk going in there and help Pikachu without putting his own life in danger. He then told Steelix to block the doors with debris.

Ritchie had almost caught up with the grunts, when suddenly he screamed, as he was brutally slammed by some of their Pokemon, laying in ambush for him, suspecting that someone was following them. The grunt leader and the last of his men stepped forward from the bushes.

- This is what the others were chasing after?! A simple trainer, you got to be kidding?!

- Well he´s not going anywhere, we´ve made sure of that. What shall we do with him sir?

May then shouted out Ritchie´s name, as she came up from behind the grunts and pushed her way beside them. She then threw herself onto Ritchie in an attempt to protect him from them.

- Leave him alone, he´s hurt and defenseless, I won´t let you do anything to him anymore!

- Be lucky we even considered using our Pokemon instead of our traps, he could have been blown to pieces if we´de set trip mines. Atleast you have a new friend to walk along with.

- We better hurry, he could be a scout for others behind him, and we need to conceal our tracks further should we even try make sure that no one else can really follow us anymore.

Being told to get Ritchie up, May asked Ritchie if he can walk, when suddenly he whispered something in her ear. Telling her that Sparky was about to attack, May quickly told him not to, as there were wild Pokemon that could get into the crossfire. Not wanting to lose the element of surprise, Ritchie understood that he couldn´t risk hurting her Pokemon as well as the others.

Ritchie sneazed several times, indicating to Sparky to stand back, as he then complained of having a headache and needed some pills. Sparky understood, as it quietly went back for help.

- We´ll see what we can do after we reach the mountain caves, until then shut up and don´t slow us down, or we´ll finish you off right on the spot and leave you here, understood?

Nodding, Ritchie and May were tied up and tied onto a grunt so that they couldn´t run away when given the chance. Suddenly milita helicopters swarmed the area, as the grunts panicked and aimed their weapons into the air. The leader then noticed that they were from Hoenn.

- Huh, what the well are they doing here, they´re suppose to be in the Hoenn region, not here!

- Maybe its over, they won and now they´re coming here to get us, we got to surrender sir!

- Calm down and be quiet! Wait, the girl… her father is a gym leader from Hoenn. Perhaps they have come to look for her and rescue her… damn this is the last thing we need now!

- Maybe we´ll just let them go and try to flee on our own, cause there are too many of them!

- Are you insane, these two are the only things that stand between us getting away safely and us being found with a zillion bullets in us. Now we have to move on with those two, but if they try anything then we have to give them a sign that we mean business. Lets go men…

Ash was about to leave with Delia, when he then saw that she carried the briefcase behind her back, as he then asked her what it was. Not sure if she should tell him yet, Delia told Ash that it contained some things that Oak wanted her to retrieve. Ash then asked if she had seen Oak, but she told Ash that she hadn´t, not ready to tell him that he´s dead and that she hid his body just meters away from where Ash was standing. Ash noticed that she wasn´t fully honest.

They reached the landing pad, as they saw a delighted sight: Mewtwo had moved the debris and helped move James onto an piece of metal so that he wouldn´t risk being harmed. Jessie sat by James, hoping that help would arrive soon and that he would be alright.

- I´m glad you have survived Ash, not only from avoiding the enemy but from your previous inner battles. My participation in this is over, I must go to the other regions and help others than require my assistance. I´m glad that your friend has managed to return to life aswell.

- I don´t know what we would have done without your help, along with the other Legendary Pokemon. I think the Birds have retured to their home, it seems that everything is beginning to go back to normal, atleast as much as possible. Thank you Mewtwo, for everything you have done for us, even you´re not strong enough to make use forget your prescence and help today.

- I may have been created for evil, but my heart was pure all along, it was you that made me realize that, so in a way its thanks to you that the day is saved. But somehow I sense that it isn´t over, that we have missed something… something that could turn back at us very soon…

- Whatever it is Mewtwo, we´ll deal with it once it comes, I´m done being hero of the day for now, all I want to do is to go home, to Pallet Town, and be with my friends and family. It´s strange, but I meet a young girl that apparently knew you, maybe she was from your past life.

- All I remember from my past is the destruction of the lab, but life is full of surprises, maybe one day I´ll remember everything. and only then be fully able to find my true purpose in life.

- Whatever past you had, it is the future that we both have ahead of us. She told me to tell you to be happy, and that she was happy. And that life is wonderful. Her name was Amber.

A small tear ran down its cheek, as Mewtwo recognized those words, but couldn´t remember. Jessie then called for Ash, asking him to borrow Charizard to transport James to Kanto.

- I left it at the cabin, its probably off to Kanto with Tracey and Bianca, she needed to get there fast as she seemed hurt pretty bad. I don´t have any other flying Pokemon at hand.

Telling him that there is always hope, Mewtwo directed Ash´s gaze in the distance, as Ash saw a group of Pidgeots headed towards them. Ash was amazed to see them fly in unison.

- You see, I encountered them shortly before arriving here, and I talked to the pack leader… no matter how wild and mighty it has become… and despite all the years it has protected its kind… it has not forgotten its true family… your Pidgeot still remembers you Ash…

Tearful, Ash shouted out to Pidgeot, as it shouted back, as the pack spread out onto the nearby forests to make sure there were no grunts left, and if there was any injured Pokemon nearby.

Suddenly Pidgeot screeched, as it directed it´s gaze into the distant mountains. Mewtwo used his powers to see through Pidgeot´s eyes, as he told Ash what Pidgeot warned them about:

The grunts had reached the mountain and were about to flee into the mountain caves, as May and Ritchie were seen among them. Militia helicopters were then also seen, approaching HQ.

- Seems your pals need you twerp, I´ll stay here with James and Delia, you go and help them. Wheter you want it or not, you´re the only one that can save them. Now go, hurry!

Ash nodded, as Mewtwo then used Psychic and along with Ash flew towards the mountain. Meowth then climbed up onto the landing pad, having climbed on the mountain wall to reach the helicopter pad. Happy to see them all, Meowth was worried about James and his state.

- Woah, I told ya to get help, and a flying pack of Pidgeots is a little overkill don´t you think?

- We didn´t call for them, they have freely come to help out everyone here, even Ash´s Pidgeot has returned to our aid. Once they get here, it can escort James and Jessie to Kanto.

- Thanks but I´ll rather wait for a helicopter to take me and James to Kanto, who knows what might happen on the way, it´d be much safer to travel with the milita instead of those birds.

- Oh right, almost forgot, I saw Butch and Cassidy take off in a helicopter, and I think you two are not the only ones who have found each other in this whole crisis. I hope that one day even a lone-cat like me can find true love again and not go through my sad past ever again.

- After everything that has happened, I still feel for Gio the same I always have, and if that´s possible after all these years, then I´m sure that its only a matter of time for you Meowth.

Dark clouds began to gather around the Indigo Plateau, despite it being clear and windstill just hours ago, as some lost Pokemon acted very worried and afraid of what was happening.

- I was right, something was going on… how come storm clouds have begun to form so sudden, could it be that the birds have clashed and started another worldwide disaster Brock?

- I don´t think so, Lugia intercepted Zapdos and took it home. Besides, it seems that the storm is only gathering to our location, according to the radar the surrouding area seems barely unaffected. Whatever it is, we need to get everyone to safety just incase something happens.

Jenny agreed, as she issued an evacuation order. The milita gather all the civilians as well as injured soldiers and took them into the Stadium, already being crowded with alot of people.

Without warning, the sky started to release short burts of thunder. Suddenly Pikachu schreeced so intensefuly that the helicopter cockpit glass broke. A mighty bolt of thunder then formed and headed right towards the helicopter. Brock quickly threw himself over Jenny, as the helicopter exploded in a violent burst of fire and debris. Brock then called out for Pikachu.

Pikachu screamed, being fully engulfed in flames, as it cried out in pain. Jenny quickly took of her vest and threw it on top of Pikachu, but it quickly incinerated before it took effect. A roar was heard, as a massive Hydro Pump hit the helicopter, as the fire died out due to the steam blocking the air around it. Pikachu was hit aswell,but it layed motionless beside the helicopter.

It was Gyarados, it and the rest of Misty´s Pokemon had fully recovered and were left behind by Misty´s sisters to help out. It used it´s massive body to dig through the debris, as it then saw something. It was Giovanni, he was unconscious but alright. Gyarados used its mouth to pick him out, as Brock let Steelix check the rest of the helicopter. No one else was there.

- Bring Joy and her Chansey here, we have a Pikachu with extreme burns that needs immediate treatment! Brock, is there anyone beside Giovanni, that might need medics?

- No Jenny, seems he and Pikachu were the only ones that were inside the helicopter.

- Alright we´re done, take Giovanni to the examination room, afterwards send him into the recovery room, I´ll talk to him when he wakes up. Ok lets move it, get everyone out of here!

Ash and Mewtwo were almost there, when suddenly Mewtwo got severely weak, as they crashed into the mountain wall. Ash quickly reacted and grabbed a ledge and grabbed Mewtwo, but he was too heavy. Ash was losing his grip, as Mewtwo told him to let go.

- No I can´t… I won´t…we can both make it… just hold on and I´ll swing you over…

Ash tried to swing Mewtwo close to a small plattform, but he didn´t have the strength for it, and Mewtwo got weaker and weaker. Ash began to lose his grip on Mewtwo and the ledge.

- Ash… somethings very wrong…not just with me… I suddenly sense something malicious in Kanto… and in you…you have to let go… my life hasn´t been wonderful… but yours will…

Mewtwo then used what strength it had left to force Ash to let go, as Mewtwo tumbled down towards the ground. Ash screamed out for Mewtwo, as his scream alerted the grunts further ahead. Ash tried to climb up the ledge, but he didn´t have enough strength to pull himself up.

- No… I have to make it… it can´t end like this… I have to reach… people still need me…

Ash lost his grip, as he fell down aswell. Suddenly he violently flashed in yellow, as he suddenly teleported down to the ground safely. Not knowing what happened, Ash quickly went to Mewtwo. No pulse, not a single life sign. Ash closed its eyes and then rose up.

Suddenly Ash collapsed, as he felt again the sadness and sorrow he previously experienced. He fainted, as some grunts on the mountain saw him, and decided to go down to get him.

James was getting weaker, when Jessie then cheered, as milita helicopters appeared and landed onto the landing pad. Medics transferred James onto a stretcher and put him inside a helicopter, as Jessie, Meowth and Delia entered one aswell. The helicopter took off towards Kanto, as Delia asked if they had seen any others in the area, and if they have met Giovanni.

- We got word that his helicopter landed at the Indigo Plateau, nothing else as we haven´t contacted Kanto any further, our focus is to clear out any enemy so that the Kanto milita can save their people. Hoenn is already secure and more are coming to help Johto and Shinnoh.

- So it´s really over… now that the boss is caught then the grunts will have no choice but to surrender. They may still listen to me, so I´ll do what I can to help speed up their surrender.

- Thank you Jessie for your help, but as much as I wish you and James a happy future life, I suspect that once we land things will drastically change… both you two, Meowth and Gio were criminals, and there will be consequences for your actions. I will do my best to put up a good word for all of you, but there is not much else I can do to help you out. I´m sorry.

- Don´t be, ever since I joined these two we were well aware that we would get caught one day, and as much as I would like to keep my paws off prison, I accept my judgement.

Milita helicopters gathered close to the mountain, as one landed on top of the mountain in an attempt to try an ambush. Delia and the rest were flown to Kanto while the other helicopters stayed behind and deployed their men near the foot of the mountain. It didn´t take long before they found Mewtwo, as they then saw that something that was laying next to it had been moved. The men informed the helicopter on the top, as they then started to begin the ambush.

Giovanni slowly opened his eyes, as he noticed that one of his arms had been handcuffed onto the bed, as a Chansey ran out to inform Jenny that he had woken up. Jenny then cautiously approached him, as she took a chair and sat down next to him. Giovanni couldn´t look at her.

- You´re alright Mr Mortegio, you´ll remain for observation until we can arrest you and…

- Where am I.. how did I get here… I was in my command room… then something came…

- It´s possible that you have got amnesia, but once we can release you out of here then I have my orders to take you to the military detention facility where you will remain, along with the rest of your men and soldiers until your trial begins. Is there anything you´d like to say?

- I have information that can help bring down the rest of the crime syndicates all around the world… take all my money… my land… all I want is to start anew with my wife and son…

- I´ll see what I can arrange, but it would take a miracle for you not to be convicted… not only have you started a worldwide war,but innocent people have died because of you Mr Mortegio.

- And more will continue to die if I don´t exercise my power… Team Magma and Aqua may have been dismantled, but others wait for an opportunity to rise to power… and with me and Team Rocket out of the way they couldn´t have asked for a better time to strike than now.

- Your mansion as well as what´s left of your HQ will be searched for any materia that will help us deal with whatever threat that await us. Now rest, you´ll need strength further ahead.

Jenny left, as Joy entered and checked him out, when suddenly Brock entered the room.

- So, what brings you here young man? Revenge? Hate? The desire to end my life?

- I´m not you… I have come to say that I just found out that Delia, Jessie, James and Meowth are on their way here, and that the milita are preparing for a rescue operation at your HQ.

- Good, as I explained to Officer Jenny… I never wanted it to go this far, I don´t want anymore blood on my hands, too many have died because of my dream and my mother´s wish.

- I also managed to speak to Delia, and she told me that Misty was aboard your helicopter when it took off, but she wasn´t inside it when we searched it. Where is she Mortegio?

- I don´t know… I don´t remember… last thing I remember was being in my command room and preparing to evacute to the landing pad. But something came in my way… and got to me.

- Your flight recorder indicates that you took a turn and headed towards the desert badlands, after that the information has been corrupted and unreadable. Where did you go with her?

- I don´t know why I would even go there, I wasn´t myself at that time… all the Johto bases were demolished after my HQ was rebuilt… I honestly don´t know where miss Williams is.

Max then came and told Brock to get ready to go to the helicopter, as he then saw Giovanni and stood behind Brock. Brock told him that Giovanni was secured, and asked about Jirachi .

- He woke up just minutes ago and said something I don´t get… he told me that we should take shelter in our hearts… come on Brock, we got to go save the others and help Jirachi.

- We´ll leave as soon as Delia and the others arrive. Delia told me that May aswell as Ritchie are alright but captured by some renegade grunts near the HQ, the militia have already begun to try and rescue them. Go call your mother and tell her, I´ll be with you shortly, now hurry!

Max nodded and left for the Pokemon center,as Brock took out a cellphone and told Jenny that he was about to leave for the helicopter.Giovanni asked if Ash and Delia where alright.

- Delia is fine, and she told me also that Ash and Mewtwo went ahead to try save May and Ritchie. I´m going now to find and help them. I hope you get what you deserve Mortegio.

Ritchie coughed up some blood, ad apparently he broke some ribs when attacked. May encouraged him to stay strong, hoping that help would come for them soon. The grunts then shouted, as the scouts retured, carrying Ash with them. Shocked by Ash´s state, the grunt leader quickly called for medics, as they examined Ash, but couldn´t find what was wrong.

- He has some bruises from probably slamming into something, but otherwise he should be fine, I don´t understand why he would be in such a unusual state, he won´t wake up sir.

- Do what you can to help him, this is the boss´s son! He´ll pulverize us if his son gets worse!

Suddenly some of the grunts got sedated, as the milita appeared from the top and fired off their tranquilliser guns to make sure no one would get harmed. Someone slided down onto the cave and used his Pokemon to beat the grunts that guarded May and Ritchie. It was Drew.

- Both May and Ritchie are alright, take the grunts into the helicopter and get a medic in here!

He untied May and Ritchie and told her to follow him out, as several Chansey entered to examine Ritchie, when May then saw Ash on the ground. She then ran over to him.

- May, what happened to Ash, looks like he´s totally blocked off from all and everyone.

- I don´t know, last time he was like this was when we were on the meadow, he should be alright by now. We should get him home to Kanto as soon as possible,you´re coming with us?

- Yeah, someone has to look after you right? After Hoenn got secured I overheard the millita talking with your father about a crashed helicopter near the border, and that you were on it.

- My dad is ok?! Where is he, is he still in Hoenn or is he headed for Kanto to meet mom?

- He remained in Hoenn to help organise a search and rescue, but I´m sure that he has informed your mom that he´s alright and well. After all that has happened, how´s Max?

- I don´t know, I left him with mom at the Indigo Plateau, I just hope he´s doing alright now.

- Come on, I´m sure he´s a fighter just like his sis. We should prepare to leave now May.

May and Drew entered a millita helicopter, as Ash and Ritchie were put into a different helicopter, while the grunts where already inside another helicopter headed for Kanto.

Delia and Jessie arrived at the Indigo Plateau, as Chansey took James to the operation room, as Meowth was reluctant to leave the helicopter, seeing all the debris from the previous helicopter explosion and Pikachu´s lightning attack. Delia asked Jenny what had happened.

- It´s a long story, but your husband is alright and, well Miss Ketchum, he´s in a room under observation and will be taken into custody as soon as he´s ready to be released from there.

- What about the rest inside the helicopter, how´s Misty and Pikachu, are they alright aswell?

- Your husband was the only one inside the helicopter, our technicians are trying to restore the flight recorders data to see where else he could have landed. As for the Pikachu, I´m sorry to say that it was badly burned when the helicopter exploded. It´s recovering in the Pokemon Center, but by what Nurse Joy has told me it doesn´t look good… there is little hope for it.

Horrified, Delia ran off to the Pokemon Center to see it, praying there was something she could do. Jessie went with James to the operation room while Meowth went to see Giovanni.

Charizard then arrived with Tracey and Bianca and landed, as Tracey took her and rushed into the medical tents, when suddenly it got darker, as the sky began to erupt thunder once again.

Not taking any risks, Jenny called off all the helicopters headed to the Indigo Plateau and redirected them to the closest site to land on. Both May´s and Ash´s helicopter turned around and flew in a different direction, as the helicopters headed towards a small millita base nearby.

Brock then asked if she could transport him and Max to Forina by car, as he couldn´t wait any longer. Still worried about the dangers that might be out there, Jenny decided to help Brock, as she called out for an fueled jeep. Brock called out for Max, but he wasn´t seen anywhere.

Jenny stayed behind, as Brock went to look for Max. Looking everywhere, Max was nowhere to be seen, as Brock wondered where he might have went. He went to check Giovanni´s room, but he had already been taken away to the detention center. Brock then called out for help, as he asked civilians to spread out the word that Max Taylor was missing, and to look for him.

Delia couldn´t stand it anymore, as she left the Pokemon Center after seeing Pikachu, wrapped in bandages and constantly sprayed on with Burn Heal to help it recover, but with a machine to breathe for it Delia feared that Ash might not make it there in time to even say goodbye.

She then left to see Giovanni, when she then saw that he had been moved. She sat down on the bed and thought of what she should do, when Meowth came in and asked about Giovanni.

- They have already taken him into custody, and I´m sure that you and Jessie will soon also be apprehended and taken to the detention center. My greatest concern right now is in Pikachu.

- Yeah I heard about what happened… is there anything I can do then please let me know.

- I don´t deserve so much support… you see… everyone thinks I´m all innocent and just… but before I left the HQ I was asked to retrieve something that might harm Gio and our future…

- I´m sure that you will do what you think is best for everyone, even for ol´boss Giovanni.

-But if the best for everyone means my husband´s death… I´m not sure I´d let that happen…


End file.
